


Cleavage

by microbee



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Smut, chest fetish, chest worship, my title explains it all really, purely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbee/pseuds/microbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou is so helplessly in love with Rin's cleavage, so crazy about his perfect chest. Crazy enough to act on his fantasies, he's a Mikoshiba after all, young, loud and proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleavage

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt - Momo being hopelessly in fetishy love with Rin's chest! 
> 
> I did something for the first time ever, I actually answered a kink meme prompt. In all my time of frequenting them, I now have prompts I can answer because the Free! community is new, vibrant and active (most kink memes I go to are years old so I don't think anyone is actively looking at them like me). I hope you enjoy this as much as Momotarou enjoys Rin's glorious cleavage!

He wasn’t gay. He definitely wasn’t gay. No, not at all. He wasn’t a homophobe either, but he knew he wasn’t homosexual. No, it was definitely something in the water. That’s why he avoided it! It had to have been something in that water, something that seeped into his very swimsuit as soon as he dipped inside for that spontaneous relay he was literally dragged into.

Or maybe it wasn’t the water… Because he hadn’t felt anything strange then. The only thing he had felt was anxiety and excitement— anxiety because it had been awhile since he last swam, his body in no shape to compete, his form a bit rusty, and he was no loser so anxiety brewed inside him like a storm, and excitement because… well, because that naturally ran in his blood. He was a Mikoshiba!

So the water could be ruled out. And for sure he was _not_ homosexual, but maybe he was _Matsuoka_ sexual. That was his next thought because as soon as his eyes had set their sights on Gou, Momotarou was love-struck, cupid’s arrow immediately hitting its target straight through his helpless heart, his fifteen-year-old self stood absolutely no chance.

So how did that explain Rin? He was a Matsuoka! Meaning he looked like a boy version of Gou minus the sharp, Jaws-like teeth. It looked like he had soft, maroon-colored hair, much like Gou, he also had vibrant, ruby red eyes, also like Gou, and he was… How could Momotarou nicely put this? Screw it, Rin was fucking sexy like Gou too!

Addictively so. Now Momotarou was officially a Matsuoka-slut and he would proudly add that to the list of things about him.

But maybe it wasn’t Gou because, quite frankly, she was nowhere near his perverse thoughts tonight. As much as he would like to think his spontaneous attraction, as spontaneous as the day Rin had captured his wrist and hauled him off to the relay, was due to Gou and her fine self, it really wasn’t.

A groan escaped his parted lips, rolling his head back onto the pillow as one arm covered his closed eyes and the other furiously pumped up and down, hand tightening around his annoyingly hard shaft. He felt the bunk gently shake below causing him to halt his feverish actions, mid-stroke, and quiet his needy noises, mid-groan. He completely forgot he wasn’t alone, so use to an empty bedroom at home, he’d have to get use to this. But he inwardly prayed Nitori wasn’t awake and had simply turned over in his sleep or something.

Luckily his senpai kept quiet, the room filled entirely with silence once again as Momotarou tried to settle his heaving chest.

And in that moment of restoring himself, Momotarou knew what had stolen him. Not being gay, not the water, not even Gou, it was something entirely different and singular in time. It wasn’t love-at-first-sight like with Gou, no, it was cleavage-at-first-sight. That one moment of being alone with Rin in his dorm, walking in on his captain lounging on his bed like some Adonis god, seeing his tank top dropped seductively low to reveal a sweet dip in Rin’s sculpted pectorals…

He had gone crazy inside! His throat had closed, a lump formed in his windpipe, mouth went dry, and being his normal Momotarou-self, he didn’t keep his feelings to himself. No, he had to loudly declare “cleavage” at the glorious display to give a little insight, a little hint to what wheels had furiously turned inside of him.

Of course, his captain had brushed it off— as cool, calm and collected as he could ever be. Had that reaction satisfied Momotarou? Not really. It had relieved him though because Rin could have seized that opportunity to make fun of his instable sexuality, but his captain was too cool for such a low blow.

And luckily right after the embarrassing outburst, Momotarou caught sight of the cookies, head over heels by blindly believing they were Gou’s homemade cookies, quickly shifting gears from the cleavage to cookies instead.

However, in his deepest, darkest fantasies he would have liked a different reaction. He knew it was wishful thinking but he would’ve died happily if his captain had taken the hint at how sexy Momotarou thought his cleavage was and had just stripped off that flimsy tank top to reveal it all in that finely-lit dorm room.

He might have seen Rin in all his glory back at the relay, but it was different seeing it in private, and was his bottom bunk ever private. Sousuke hadn’t even been in the room! It would’ve been a perfect opportunity to throw his captain against the bed, tie his wrists above his head with the tank top knotted around the bunk bed’s supports, straddle his hips, worship his upper body, prod and suck on his exposed nipples, rub across that chest with the head of his leaking…

Fuck! He was horny again!

_Poor Nitori-senpai_ , he wildly cooed in his head as his hand snaked between his legs once more. Momotarou couldn’t help himself and he also sucked at silencing himself, double whammy. He would make it up to his senpai soon, just not _now_ soon.

**X X X**

Was he crazy? Yes, it ran in the Mikoshiba blood naturally. His Nii-chan always told him to seize the day! Seize the opportunity! Never give up! And other motivational speech and blabber, man, that guy really was fit to be a captain.

So here he was. Seizing his night and knocking on Rin’s door, hoping to be let in soon and also hoping Sousuke wasn’t in there. That would put a damper in his well-crafted plan.

Hearing a grunt and frustrated shuffling on the other side of the door, Momotarou idly rocked on his feet and waited to be let in.

Light spilled into the dark hallway, ruby eyes pensively shot back and forth down the hall, ignoring Momotarou completely which put a frown on his face as he frantically bounced in front of captain’s face trying to catch his attention.

“Rin-senpai!” He whined and looked over Rin’s shoulder eyeing an empty bedroom. Score!

“Oi! Do you have any idea how late it is?” Rin growled under his breath as he dragged Momotarou into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

With closer inspection, Momotarou could tell Rin had recently taken a shower, hair still damp and shiny underneath the lights. He watched his captain scratch the back of his neck in disbelief as he gave Momotarou a confused stare.

“Where’s Sousuke-senpai?” He dodged the look and threw himself on Rin’s bed, wiggling back and forth on the soft sheets that sweetly smelled of Rin… Crap, he wasn’t gay! He was here for Matsuoka cleavage, that’s all!

“Shower.”

“This late?”

“ _This late?_ ” Rin gruffly mocked before he took a seat next to Momotarou. “This late you question as you show up _this_ late.”

“I got my reasons.” Momotarou determinedly nodded. “But I am glad he’s in the shower…” His voice was much softer now. Half of him hoped Rin didn’t hear and the other half desperately hoped he had.

“He’s that stifling, eh?” Rin laughed, sounded completely amused as he leaned back on one hand, the other hand reaching over to nudge at Momotarou. “Now get outta my spot and tell me your reasons. I’m tired and ready to knock out.”

“He’s not stifling. He’s nice, but he’s like… He’s like a mother bear and I’ve just stepped into his den so you can imagine how that would go.” He earnestly explained as his legs lifted, thrown over the bed until he caught his footing and stood before Rin.

“Hah?” Rin arched an eyebrow and Momotarou could tell he was beyond confused at this point. Good! Maybe that would help with his plan, get him while he is stunned. “You’re saying you’re in his den to mess with his cub? You insinuating I am his cub?”

Damn, was his captain smart!

He hit the whole “mess with” thing right on the head.

“I do want to mess with you, Rin-senpai!” No need to beat around the bush that was not Momotarou’s style at all. He didn’t have some sneaky plan to convince Rin to reveal his glorious chest. No, on the contrary, Momotarou had planned to step into this very room and announce his feelings and propose some lewd requests. That was his well-crafted plan and he was quite proud of it.

Rin deadpanned that was as best as Momotarou could explain that expression. His whole face was pale but Momotarou could see the blood rising to his ears. He had made his captain blush!

“Wha… What… Do you know how… wrong that sounds?!” His captain spluttered, hands thrown frantically in front of him to wave away whatever tension Momotarou had created. Momotarou could only smile a great, bright smile to show how proud he was. He could read his captain so well; he would have that chest in no time!

He caught Rin’s madly moving hands and clasped them together in his own, giving them a squeeze for good measure.

After a few rushed seconds, he finally locked with Rin’s darting eyes, kept him close and still even though he tried to pull away and then Momotarou said with all the seriousness he could muster, “It does sound wrong, but if fooling around with you is wrong, I don’t want to be right.”

Someone give him a medal! Hand the trophy to him immediately! He mentally applauded himself at how smooth he had sounded, at how smooth he truly was. That pickup line would have Rin’s shirt off in… Wait, but why did he look completely appalled? He shook Rin’s hands a couple of times to try and rouse a different reaction out of him.

All Rin did was stare and stiffen under his hold. Until, after what felt like decades, he started to bark out in laughter, throwing his hands out of Momotarou’s to grip his sheets and throw his head back in a maniac state.

_What the hell…_

“Senpai…” Momotarou cautiously said as he watched Rin unravel into a raging, amused fool.

A few hiccups and chocked back laughs later, Rin returned to Momotarou and shot him a charming smile, tears dotting the side of his eyes. “Did Sousuke put you up to this?” His words barely made it out of his lips, riddled with laughs. “Is that why he’s taking longer than usual, hmm?”

“Eh—” Momotarou blinked a few times, wondering what in the world was going on, why his pickup line hadn’t worked, and then like a beacon, like a flashlight in the dark, Rin leaned forward, casually tipping his head to the side, looking up at Momotarou with an amused glint in his eyes, tank top sliding down with the motion and revealing that sinfully sexy cleavage that gripped Momotarou’s crotch, forcing it to harden and strain, without even coming anywhere close to it.

He couldn’t handle it this time. He couldn’t! There were no cookies made by Rei but thought to be made by Gou to distract him this time.

Like a starving, wild man coming into contact with food for the first time in months, Momotarou reached out and clung onto the front of Rin’s tank top, dragging it lower to show more of that delicious dip that he desperately wanted to lick and rub and fuck. Rin sputtered a shocked curse while Momotarou forced his captain to lie flat on the bed.

His fantasies were so close to coming true, he straddled Rin’s lap and began to wildly grind, hips rolling in no particular rhythm to show his captain how happy his crotch was just by the tasteful exposure of his chest.  

But he stopped, or was forced to stop, when Rin shoved him off, surprisingly breathing heavier than Momotarou was.

“Why’d you do that for?” Momotarou pouted and rolled onto his side to face Rin, taking in his disheveled look, looking sexier than ever really.

Although, Rin’s new glare felt like it could plunge through his thick skull while another shove forced him on his back again. “I should be asking you that!” He snidely accused.

“Well, if you had just asked I would’ve told you,” Momotarou said matter-of-factly as if he had not just humped his captain like an overly excited puppy. “I did it because Rin-senpai’s cleavage is teasing me and I cannot handle it anymore. It’s becoming torture now!”

“My cleavage?” Rin blinked once, lashes fluttering as he digested the information.

Momotarou nodded. There wasn’t more to say, his previous attack should fully explain how he felt in regards to his captain’s cleavage.

“So…” Was it just him or had Rin’s voice gotten thicker? Lower? “You’re telling me… You’re hard because…” Momotarou’s eyes widened when he noticed his captain edging closer, emphasizing the word _hard_ by gripping a handful of his crotch, “Because of my chest, eh?” His voice was lower! And his lips were dangerously close to his own causing Momotarou to thickly swallow away the lump forming in his throat.

Momotarou opened his mouth to speak, but Rin swiftly cut him off in that seductive baritone.

“I’ve never felt so flattered in my life,” his tongue flicked over Momotarou’s bottom lip, his eyes meeting the others. “Mm… You know how long it took me to get my body like this? All that hard work and dedication put into this?”

Closing his eyes, Momotarou repeatedly nodded his head, his cock twitching underneath the rubbing of Rin’s palm. When had the tables turned? What had turned them in the first place? His cleavage comment had? When had his captain become some kind of sex god?

Momotarou had planned to be the confident one, the lead, but now it felt like Rin had taken the reigns. There were no hints of his previous stuttering or blushing. Was Momotarou blushing? He couldn’t tell but his body temperature felt as if it had risen quite considerably in this short amount of time.

“You know, now that I think about it, you’re much cuter than Mikoshiba-senpai,” Rin purred over his lips. Usually Momotarou would proudly agree or maybe defend his Nii-chan depending on the person, but right now all he could think about was warding off his climax, wanting this moment to last, milking this moment for what it was worth in hopes that Rin would milk his cock later.

“Rin…” he groaned, rolling his hips forward.

“ _Senpai._ ” Rin corrected, squeezing his clothed length tightly.

“Rin-senpai… Rin-senpai,” he urgently repeated as he grabbed onto Rin’s tank top and pulled it lower, overtly peeking inside, taking in the defined dip parting his pectorals, mouthwatering at how perky his nipples looked without any direct stimulation. He could come at the mere sight of this, that’s all he truly needed. It’s not what he wanted, but it would do if Rin didn’t allow anything further.

“Tell me what you want, Momo,” Rin whispered over his ear, tickling the light hairs there, slowly flicking a hot tongue over the shell which made Momotarou shiver in painful delight, painful because his cock was straining so hard already.

Now was his chance. Even though his body had become so desperate, so needy, he had to request what he came here for. “Rin-senpai,” his voice a bit clearer, faintly breathless, “I want to fuck your chest.” He whined in his throat when Rin cupped his balls and playfully tugged on them through his pants.

“By all means…” Rin smirked, retrieving his hand in Momotarou’s dismay, and slowly slipped off his tank top, Momotarou watching his abdominal muscles tighten and stretch with the movement. He felt his lips were suddenly wet, was he drooling? No one could blame him. He licked his lips accordingly.

Rin settled his back flat on the bed, stroking a hand down his nude chest and seductively leered at Momotarou. “Come and get it.”

That was it. He needed no other order or permission or whatever. His mind ran a mile a minute along with his hands which were hurriedly taking off his pants and boxers. He decided to keep his shirt on in case he had to make a quick escape, Sousuke would be back soon. Thankfully, Momotarou wouldn’t take long, he had almost come on spot when Rin uttered _by all means_ , honestly.

Scooting to sit on his knees, he placed himself near Rin’s chest, holding his cock over it with his hand around the base.

Rin watched quietly, red eyes seemed darker than before, his gaze never faltering from Momotarou’s cock while he stroked his hands up his body, capturing his nipples to teasingly roll them between his fingers and lewdly moaning Momotarou’s name, encouraging him to fuck his chest, to take his hot cock and show him how hard he was.

Determined, Momotarou lifted to straddle his captain’s torso, thighs cupping his sides. Rin gave him more room by lifting his hands from his chest, throwing his arms above him to grip the bunk bed’s supports. “Take me,” Rin breathlessly encouraged. “Fuckin’ do it, Momotarou.”

Momotarou saw sharp teeth grit as he started to rock, pressing his leaking length against the hard muscle covered in smooth skin. Initially, he moaned at the heated contact as his hips rolled, the shaft sliding back and forth between that delicious dip, that cleavage he had fallen for.

He was sure this didn’t give any real stimulation to Rin, but maybe it was turning him on, just the thought of being fucked, because his captain was encouraging him more with those deep groans and hitched whimpers.

Rolling his cock over to the side, Momotarou made contact with Rin’s hardened nipple. A loud moan rippled through his lips as he felt the nub tickle a sensitive vein on the underside of his throbbing shaft.

“Nnngh, the other one too,” Rin pleaded, knuckles turning white from gripping the metal so tight.

“Yes, yes, the other one too… they feel so fucking good, senpai, even your nipples want me,” Momotarou mindlessly moaned as his cock paid attention to the neglected nipple, this time kissing the slit of his cock to the perky nub. It sent a sharp shiver up his spine, hips roughly thrusting forward, which jolted the bunk bed. “They’re so hard, and now… they’re nn— ah!— wet with my seed, _Rin-senpai_.”

“Tell me… tell me it how it feels, Momo, tell me how it feels fuuu- ah- fucking me,” his captain arched his back to help press his chest against Momotarou’s thrusting cock.

Momotarou never stifled his movements; he kept rapidly rocking his hips, bed swaying in the process, creaking loudly, as his cock moved across Rin’s chest in abandon, indulging in the hardness of his twitching pectorals and smoothness of his soft, almost baby soft skin.

“Feels so fucking good, makes me wanna come so hard, yea, fuck, Rin, tilt your head forward,” Momotarou ordered in a hoarse voice, completely forgetting the senpai title, but it hadn’t bothered Rin who was lost in his own sea of pleasure, tilting his head forward without much question.

Waiting for the right moment, the right moan that pulled apart Rin’s lips, Momotarou slipped the head of his cock in Rin’s mouth, still thrusting the rest of his length against the dip of pectorals now.

Rin only stiffened a bit until he caught on and loudly slurped the pulsing head, sucking on it eagerly as his tongue played with the leaking slit. Momotarou curled his toes, one hand gripped the sheets, the other gripped Rin’s hair to force him closer down, wanting, _needing_ his cock as close as possible to that beautiful chest, and his own head tilted upward, barely skimming the top bunk.

_Close, so close, close, coming, coming! Almost! Fuck, like that Rin, RinRinRin, yes!_

Before he ruined his ultimate goal, he pulled Rin back, wet lips smacking together with a pop, and he watched the surprised look flash on Rin’s features, pouty lips in a small ‘o’ and haze-stricken eyes blinked before he gazed up at Momotarou.

Momotarou managed to pull his lips into a small smile, stroking his cock wildly in his tight grip, holding it to hover over Rin’s chest, angling towards it, and that was when Rin got the clue.

Rin moaned along with Momotarou, awaiting his impending orgasm, ready for his seed, Momotarou could tell by how desperate he sounded, as desperate as Momotarou truly was.

And it hit him. Like a train, hard and intense and body-crashing, just mind-blowing, one hell of a climax. So fucking good he swore he could see stars, little white stars scattering before his eyes as he continuously milked his cock, thick ribbons of his seed shooting onto Rin’s pristine chest, creating a masterpiece all over his pectorals, coating his nipples.

He had so much, so much saved in his throbbing sack and he eagerly released it all on Rin’s chest who willingly took it, mewing in acceptance, looking up at Momotarou with lust and something close to satisfaction like he had been the one to come so intensely.

Trying to catch his breath, swallowing back his ragged pants, slowly slipping his fingers from soft strands of red hair, Momotarou sat back on his captain’s abdomen feeling completely exhausted. He would have flopped forward, but he didn’t want to ruin his masterpiece.

He could tell Rin was going to speak, say something sexy, maybe make a joke, or just kick him out for the night, but then he noticed those ruby eyes growing in size for half a moment, fixated on something off to the side, behind Momotarou.

Momotarou curiously raised an eyebrow, breathing out a small ‘huh’ as he lazily shifted his head over his shoulder, the movement feeling so heavy and slow, yeah, that orgasm had been so fucking good, he’d have to beg for that again some time s—

He squealed loudly, covering his naked crotch without much thought.

And the mood was completely shot to the ground, entirely ruined. Sousuke stood in front of the closed door, never blinking, never moving, just _staring_ as he usually did with that cold, cold stare.

How long had be been there?! When did he come in? How did he not hear the door open? Well, maybe because of their moans and other things… But crap!

Momotarou felt his stomach drop and he turned to Rin, staring down at him with big, pleading eyes wished to be saved from the cold senpai standing right there all menacing and threatening without even saying one word.

And to no one’s surprise, all Rin did was laugh.


End file.
